A Christmas Dawning
by jumpertrainer
Summary: This a a short two-part piece for Christmas, a sort of "bonus" ending to 'A Way Through The Darkness.'
1. Chapter 1

I don't own White Collar, or the characters...blah...blah...blah...

**A/N: This is going to be a short two-part piece for Christmas, to follow up on my story, A Way Through The Darkness. The plan is to post the second part tomorrow (Christmas). Hope you all enjoy, Merry Christmas!**

**.**

Peter smiled to himself as he sat in his recliner with his back to the roaring fire, watching the snow slowly fall outside the window. White Christmas was playing on the stereo in the background, and Neal was chatting eagerly with his wife, Elizabeth, as they decided the best way to place each Christmas ornament. He was glad that the events of the last few weeks barely lingered in the backs of their minds, as they finally were able to decorate the house. Neal gingerly held a glass of wine in his left hand, as it hung in a sling, carefully placing the large gold balls with his good right hand. Neal caught his gaze, and shifted the sling uncomfortably before taking a seat across from Peter.

"What?" Peter feigned confusion.

"You were staring at me. Something on your mind?" Neal eased himself against the back of couch, leaving his wineglass on the coffee table.

"No, not really." Peter lied. It had only been just about two weeks since they had pulled Neal half dead out of that snow bank. He knew it would be a long time before the falling snow didn't make his mind flash back to that day. "Did Elizabeth talk to you about tonight?"

"Yeah, caroling in Central Park?" Neal dropped his voice as he leaned a little closer to Peter. "Really, Peter? You don't think that's kinda…I don't know, childish?"

"Hey, Neal, I heard that." Elizabeth crossed over and playfully batted at his leg, as she sat down on the couch next to him. "It a family tradition, and it's something I really enjoy this time of year."

"Alright, alright." He held his good hand up in surrender. "I'll go."

"Good!" Elizabeth wrapped her arm tenderly around his shoulders. "Don't worry, Peter just lips the words, any way."

Elizabeth cheerfully jumped up and the two men watched in silence as she bounced her way towards the kitchen.

"Don't worry." Peter leaned over towards Neal. "I spike the eggnog before we go."

"Good to know." Neal smiled and settled back into the sofa once again. He wasn't sure what to think of this new relationship that was developing between himself, Peter, and Elizabeth, but it strangely felt very comfortable.

"She wants you to stay over and spend Christmas morning here with us, Neal." Peter's expression grew serious.

"I know." Neal let his voice drop to a whisper. "I'll think about it."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own White Collar, or the characters...blah...blah...blah...

**A/N: This is a short two-part piece for Christmas, to follow up on my story, A Way Through The Darkness. (Sort of like a bonus ending.) Hope you all enjoy, Merry Christmas!**

The smell of pancakes, bacon, and coffee wafted in from under the door of the spare bedroom. Neal reached up and scrubbed his face with his hands, flinching slightly at the pain that shot through his left shoulder. He slowly eased himself up to a sitting position; his body still aching from the torment it had taken over the last two weeks. He sat for a moment, gazing distantly at the pill bottle that sat on the bedside table next to a half full glass of water. He hated that they made him feel so discomposed, but he still wasn't able to make it through the day without them. He reached over, taking two out, and swallowed them along with the rest of the water. He closed his eyes, and took a few deep breaths to compose himself, before easing his dressing robe on, and heading out of the room.

He could hear Elizabeth's easy laughter coming from the kitchen, as he reached the top of the stairs; he had to stop and steady himself. He closed his eyes momentarily and drew in a few deep breaths, as he the sound of a woman's Christmas morning laughter made his heart ache, knowing that he would never share another one with Kate. He opened his brilliant blue eyes to find himself staring down the stairs at Elizabeth looking back up at him.

"Hey, sleepy head." As if she could read his mind, she threw up both arms, offering a motherly embrace. "We're all still here, and we care about you."

"I'm alright." He let her wrap him in her arms. He was glad to have her and Peter in his life, even if he forgot it every so often.

"Good, go sit down at the table." She rubbed a hand up and down his arm, and bounced back towards the kitchen. His gaze settled on the Christmas tree, a dozen or more packages wrapped in red and gold paper had been stacked underneath over night.

"Neal?" Peter's voice pulled him back to the present. "You're not going to go Section 8, on me are you?"

Neal chuckled to himself a little and smiled over at Peter.

"No…I'm fine." He shuffled his way over to where Peter was standing, just on the edge of the dining room.

Peter silently watched as Neal eased himself down into one of the chairs at the table, taking a seat across from him as Elizabeth finally came out of the kitchen with the last of the food. He couldn't tell if the spirit that was creeping into Neal's expression was genuine, or a façade, but he was glad to see the spark returning, none the less.

"Hurry up and eat you guys, I want to see you open your presents before I have to leave." Elizabeth's voice was even more cheerful than normal.

Peter saw a slight flash of surprise sweep across Neal's face, and smiled as he let out a quiet laugh.

"What?" Peter couldn't stand it any longer. Neal's expression had turned into one of amusement.

"You two." Neal laughed and shook his head, resting his eyes on Peter. "And, you say I act like a kid."

They chatted along as they ate, Neal doing more listening than talking. He had never really enjoyed Christmas until he had met Kate, and now she was gone. He still struggled with that fact, the memories still seemed foreign in his mind. He had truly wanted to just hide in his apartment, and forget the holiday all together, but Elizabeth had seemed to genuinely want him here with them. That was another thought he was going to have to get accustomed to.

Once they had all finished their breakfast, and moved over to sit around the tree, Elizabeth went about passing out the gifts, bringing a large box over to Neal. Peter smiled when Neal's blue eyes sparkled with delight as he delicately removed the wrapping paper. It was so like Neal to unwrap something so slowly and carefully. Elizabeth edged forward in her seat, anxious to see him get it open. Peter saw Neal's expression soften with genuine emotion when he opened he box, revealing a new wool overcoat to replace the one the emergency room had destroyed.

"Try not to die in this one." Peter jabbed at him.

"Wanna keep me around, after all, huh?" Neal teased back; laughing lightheartedly as he stood and gingerly slipped the coat on.

"Yeah, you'll do." Peter smiled back; joining in the laughter as Elizabeth jumped up and wrapped her arms around Neal.


End file.
